Los mejores besos de mi vida
by Misses Histery
Summary: Serie de drabbles con motivo del 14 de Febrero. Los mejores besos en la vida de nuestros protagonistas masculinos preferidos. By: Fer.
1. Aeon

**Nota de Autora: **Hola lindo fandom de RE, con motivo especial del 14 de febrero he decidido hacer una serie de drabbles de las parejas de este bello videojuego. El orden de las parejas será el siguiente: Aeon, Valenfield, Shake, Relly, Cleve, Heliers (no sé si así se llame el pairing de Helena/Piers) y para finalizar otro Aeon, porque son mis consentidos :v Espero que les guste el primer drabble.

* * *

**Los mejores besos de mi vida.**

_I. AEON_

Veía cómo su energía abandonaba su cuerpo, su sangre manchaba mis manos, ya con varias ampollas por usar por mucho tiempo mi reglamentaria de la RPD, pero poco me importaba ese hecho.

No sabía de dónde sacar fuerza para llevarla conmigo y escapar de aquella pesadilla, quería salir vivo con esa mujer, de quien me advirtieron tuviera cuidado… aunque sinceramente no me importaba. Nada me importaba, ni lo que dijeran.

Ada se apoyó en mi brazo y me pidió escapar.

—No —le dije lo más seguro que pude estar—. Nosotros somos un equipo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y me miró —Yo… sólo soy una mujer que se ha enamorado de ti, nada más.

Demasiados sentimientos dominaron mi cuerpo y lo único que pude atinar a realizar fue acercarla a mí agarrándola de los hombros y por primera vez probé sus carnosos labios que sólo causaron una adicción en mí.

Inmediatamente de eso ella se desvaneció y por más que grité su nombre no despertó. La acomodé en el frío suelo metálico y me levanté para irme no sin antes decirle lo que en ese momento debía decir.

—Siempre te estaré recordando —no quería irme y dejarla, pero el tiempo se estaba terminando—. Adiós, Ada.

Me fui.

Pero jamás así se fue la adicción de ese beso, ahora que pasaron los años me he enterado que esa mujer sigue con vida. Mi gran perdición y por siempre adicción… Ada Wong.

* * *

**Nota final de la Autora:** Como leyeron el drabble se ambienta en RE2 en la trágica muerte de Ada (gracias CAPCOM por no matarla). Los drabbles los iré subiendo diario porque son cortitos y rápidos de escribir ;)

_See you later._

_Fer._


	2. Valenfield

**Nota de la Autora: **¡Hola de nuevo! Como les dije esto es más fácil que hacer un capítulo completo Cx

**Reviews times**

**Antonella: **Holaaaaa qué gusto verte por acá :3 yo también soy la única fan de Aeon entre mis amigos y familiares TuT y tienes toda la razón del mundo, Leon es de Ada forever muajaja. Ya vendrá después el drabble de Steve *3*

**Josepast378: **Maravilloso leerte aquí también :D Y sí, la verdad creo que es el momento más especial entre ellos dos y el único beso que CAPCOM nos mostrará TuT gracias por tu lindo review :3

Y para los amantes de Valenfield, aquí está. El capítulo está ambientado en el mundo de los videojuegos de Resident Evil, menciono esto porque otros drabbles serán ambientados como AU.

* * *

**Los mejores besos de mi vida.**

_II. VALENFIELD._

—Te noto cansado, sé que no haz dormido bien últimamente —me dijo ella abrazándome por detrás, yo estaba sentado mirando el atardecer recordando los sucesos de Tatchi.

—Las pesadillas no se van —confesé, con ella siempre podría hacerlo—. Si tan sólo…

Jill colocó un dedo en mis labios para impedir mi habla.

—Ya no te tortures más Chris, hiciste lo que pudiste… ellos se arriesgaron por su capitán —a veces me sentía tan indigno de ella porque siempre me apoyaba y yo no hacía más que darle preocupaciones y sustos, ella estaba enterada hasta del más mínimo detalle de lo ocurrido en mi última misión y cómo Carla Radames me quitó a todo mi escuadrón incluyendo a mi mejor hombre.

—Pero hubiera —ya no seguí hablando y dándole más vueltas al asunto porque sus tersos labios se encontraron con los míos. SU beso me borró los pensamientos y la agarré con fuerza para profundizar el contacto y como si también dependiera de ella.

—Si pudiera borrar tus penas, lo haría —afirmó la bella mujer que veía.

—Sólo quédate conmigo —pedí.

Ella me sonrió y me miró con una ternura y amor infinito —Siempre —me volvió a besar, pero esta vez más prolongadamente.

No importaba si había fallado, siempre tendría aquellos malos recuerdos… sin embargo también la tendría a ella para aliviarlos y darme su amor incondicional. Así que yo de igual manera le entregaría todo lo que soy, eternamente.


	3. Shake

**Nota de la Autora: **Holissss, jajaja, si se dieron cuenta no publiqué 2 días porque soy una rebelde, nah, no es cierto. No publiqué porque (voy en las tardes a la escuela y en las mañanas duermo y hago tarea) bueno, estaba muy cansada y esos dos días llegué directo a mi cama :v soy una floja de lo peor. En fin, les dejo el Shake, es también una de mis parejas favoritas, mi tercera para ser exactos :3

**Review time.**

**Nuemenos.- **Respecto al Aeon: Sí! es frustrante que sea el único beso que nos muestren ;_; los odio a todos, jajaja. Pero sí es lo más romántico y hermoso :3. Respecto al Valenfield: Jill y Chris definitivamente son como las relaciones cotidianas de, como dices, ser amigos, gustarse para después ser novios y bien bonita la cosa. Esperemos que Capcom nos muestre un besito suyo algún día.

**Antonella.- **Qué bueno que te gustó bonita! :3 es con todo mi cariño para ustedes. Y tú lo haz dicho Leon es de Ada y háganle como quieran.

Voy a subir el otro drabble hoy también :P miércoles de 2x1.

* * *

**Los mejores besos de mi vida.**

_III Shake._

Sentía el fresco viento golpeteando suavemente mi rostro, era la primera vez que estaba en aquella ciudad Estadounidense y me pareció buena idea ir a recorrerla. Me habían pagado muy bien por mi último servicio contra los ataques bioterroristas en una comunidad del continente Europeo.

Compré algo para tomar, pues a pesar del viento hacía un calor bastante intenso que me resecó la garganta.

— ¡Jake! —una voz femenina bastante conocida gritó mi nombre.

Giré para cerciorarme de que era la chica que yo estaba pensando y efectivamente, se trataba de Sherry Birkin, con quien no había tenido contacto desde lo de Tatchi.

Se acercó a mí para abrazarme y su dulce aroma inundó mis fosas nasales, seguía viéndose tan pequeña a pesar de ser una mujer mayor que yo. La rodeé con mis brazos pegándola a mí y sentí gran regocijo de verla nuevamente, de tenerla conmigo, era evidente que me había enamorado de Sherry desde aquella peligrosa misión.

Puse mis manos en su blanquecino rostro y la acerqué a mí para besarla, algo que me hubiera gustado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi acción la descolocó pues sentí como su cuerpo se tensó pero poco a poco fue siguiendo el ritmo.

—Qué bueno verte, super chica.

En ese instante me di cuenta de que nunca era tarde para los reencuentros.


	4. Relly

**Nota de la Autora: **A pesar de que este es el 4to capítulo, Rebecca y Billy son mi segunda pareja preferida de RE, se me hacen no sé... de esas parejas tiernas y bueno, me fascinan los dos juntitos y espero el día en que se dignen a sacarlos. En Damnation yo moría cuando dijeron que probablemente el que aparecía en los cortos era Billy y kaboom nos mandan a un desconocido :v

Ni modo, espero que les guste y... nos leemos mañana (si es que no llego a domirme inmediatamente) con Cleve :D

Besos.

* * *

**Los mejores besos de mi vida.**

_IV Relly._

A veces recordaba seguido su aroma a vainilla que emanaba a pesar del sudor que desprendía por aquellas travesías que recorrimos en el tren que desató el infierno.

Cuando cerraba mis ojos se aparecían inmediatamente los de ella, en esa primera vez que la vi y le apunté con el arma creyendo que era uno de esos adefesios que invadieron el tren. Su cara con facciones tan infantiles y a pesar de ser una niña fue demasiado valiente.

Nunca creí que una niña me dejaría tan extasiado, era bonita y además poseía un carácter fuerte a pesar de verse tan frágil que incluso pensaba que se rompería en cuestión de segundos.

Me sobresalté al sentir una presencia detrás de mí que hizo que borrara mis pensamientos.

—Estoy en casa —anunció la voz de la niña… no, de la ahora mujer que tanto quería.

—Me da gusto —me acerqué cautelosamente a ella con una sonrisa malvada y la abracé fuertemente aspirando su característico olor.

Ella sólo soltó una risa —Me haces cosquillas —pero a fin de cuentas seguía siendo infantil.

—Entonces te haré otras cosas —ella se sonrojó pero me sonrió.

—Hazme lo que quieras —susurró en mi oído.

Me abrazó y me besó, de ese tipo de besos que jamás quieres que terminen, de ese tipo de besos que te encantaría guardar por siempre en tu memoria.

—Sólo si nunca dejas de besarme —condicioné, sin embargo sabía que ella nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Porque nos amábamos, porque fue destino volver a vernos, porque apostó por mí.

Porque era valiente y seguía siendo una niña, y ahora era mía.


	5. Cleve

**Nota de la Autora: **¡Hey! Les dije que me iba a llegar a dormir, jejejeje. Bueno, ya es 14, pero es de madrugada y haré como la vez pasada voy a subir los faltantes (Cleve y Helena/Piers) y hoy -14- en la noche... como a las 10-11 PM andaré subiendo es especial final de AEON en San Valentín :3 Y ayer alguien me besó y no me gustó, definitivamente de los peores besos de mi vida -ironías de la vida- :v luego les platico bien el chisme.

**Review time:**

**Antonella.- **Sí, son demasiado tiernos los dos juntos a pesar de que Billy se vea todo rudote *3* Y no te precocupes linda, con saber que lo leíste me doy por bien servida.

**josepast3378.- **Oh, no sabía que ellos son tus preferidos, cada día se aprende algo nuevo. Muuuuuchas gracias :3 y bueno, con lo de escribir puedes intentar hacer varios borradores, es complicado al principio porque la verdad sí tiene lo suyo el escribir pues hay que estructurar, gramática, ortografía, personajes, incluso los tiempos son importantes para no hacer confusiones en las historias. Pero créeme que si un día te animas lo harás y bueno, no soy la super master pero en lo que quieras puedes preguntarme y con gusto te ayudo :)

**Nuemenos.- **La relación Shake se me hace muy rebelde xD no sé, pero siento que son así. Es que simplemente son de las mejores parejas que capcom pudo hacer, y sí Billy es muy galán, y me encanta como es que trata a Rebecca como una nena -porque en realidad lo es- y ella toda ruda "No me llames niña pequeña, mi nombre es Rebecca Chambers, pero es oficial Chambers para ti" jamás olvidaré esas líneas :3 y bueno, nos haremos pasita esperando noticias de ellos. Gracias :D

* * *

**Los mejores besos de mi vida.**

_V Cleve._

Claire salía contenta con un pastel entre sus brazos, ese día festejaría el cumpleaños de su, ya por 4 años, querido novio.

Sonrió para sí misma recordando el momento en que Steve le pidió formalmente que saliera con él, fue en la época de preparatoria, en el segundo año para ser más precisa… ya lo conocía de vista y porque alguna vez una amiga en común los había presentado, pero nunca tuvieron una amistad cercana hasta que estuvieron juntos en el mismo salón.

Él era tímido para decirle las cosas, especialmente adulaciones: normalmente la pelirroja siempre se recogía el cabello en una coleta alta y cuando llegaba a llevar suelto el cabello al pobre de Burnside se le caía la baba al verla. Muchas veces su hermano Chris le dijo que ella le interesaba a Burnside y que tuviera cuidado porque si lo veía queriendo meterse en campos en los cuales no debía se las iba a pagar, claro cabe decir que su hermano mayor era muy sobreprotector con la Redfield.

Pasó el tiempo y se hicieron muy buenos amigos y extremadamente cercanos, se contaban cosas, se confiaban algunos secretos, si tenían problemas sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro. Y claro, también se gustaban muchísimo.

No fue hasta vacaciones decembrinas que el chico pelirrojo se animó a decirle a Claire el muy esperado por todos — ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —la pregunta elaborada fue adornada con un ramo muy bonitas de orquídeas y un enorme globo en forma de un osito sosteniendo un corazón.

En ese momento ella se alegró demasiado, pues era lo que estuvo esperando desde hace tiempo.

— ¡Sí, si quiero! —ella se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y Steve la recibió gustoso. Se separaron para darse un tierno beso que sellaba el "pacto" que acababan de hacer.

La pelirroja sonrió de nuevo ante estos recuerdos. Terminó de subir las escaleras del edificio en donde Steve se había mudado apenas semanas atrás.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Steve admirando la foto de graduación en donde ellos salían rodeados de sus amigos. Él volteó al escucharla.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor —él sonrió ante esto y se acercó para besarla como 4 años atrás lo había hecho por primera vez.


	6. Heliers

**Los mejores besos de mi vida.**

_VI Heliers._

La mujer corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, debía alcanzar a aquel tipo que últimamente se dedicaba a solamente robar alimentos de los puestos que solían ponerse en las calles.

Piers Nivans ya tenía varias denuncias en contra de su perfil y todo era por robo de mercancía, todos los puesteros se pusieron de acuerdo y le exigieron a la policía del condado que hicieran algo de una vez por todas con aquel sujeto que sólo les daba dolores de cabeza.

Fue por eso que mientras hacía su ronda vespertina se dio cuenta de aquel sujeto era ese Piers del que tanto se quejaban, quiso acercase lentamente pero entonces él se percató y se echó a correr, así que Helena no tuvo otro remedio más que seguirle el paso, aunque debía admitir que el hombre corría como si lo persiguiera algo.

Llegó a un callejón y presintió que ahí se encontraba, se adentró y sintió una mano cubriendo su boca impidiendo que esta soltara algún grito de alerta o de ayuda.

—Así que eres la nueva patrullera —susurró Piers mientras sostenía a Helena.

Harper se zafó y lo encaró —Y tú eres un simple ladronzuelo que se irá en este instante conmigo a la estación de policía.

Ella jamás había conocido a un ladrón tan atractivo, pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

Vio cómo él había sonreído con autosuficiencia —No lo creo linda, todavía tengo que escapar.

—Idiota —susurró sacando las esposas, pero él fue más rápido y le dio un beso fugaz descolocándola y en ese momento echarse a correr.

Helena se maldijo porque había dejado escapar al muchacho y porque aparte de todo le había gustado el beso. Bueno, no había tiempo para eso, todavía debía seguir al hombre y con suerte lograrían hacer un buen acuerdo.

* * *

**Nota final de la Autora: **Los leo al ratote con el AEON final :D un besooooo *3*


	7. Aeon final

**Nota de la Autora: **¡Lo logré! Su escritora es tan pro que pudo subirlo antes de que dieran las 12, jejejeje. Bueno este es el último drabble y bueno se ve, se siente, aeon está presente. Gracias a todos los que leyeron en estos drabbles que bueno, me divertí mucho haciéndolos.

**Review time:**

**Nuemenos: **Steve siempre estará en nuestros corazones, sin embargo espero que capcom utilice sus poderes virales para darle vida de nuevo ;u; Oyeeeeee, me acabas de dar una buena idea 7u7 quizá me anime a hacerlo, tengo que estructurar bien la idea, pero me gusto mucho hacer el drabble de Helena/Piers creo que hubieran quedado bastante bien juntos. Disfruta el último :3

**Antonella: **La triste realidad de nosotras las fans, lo bueno es que podemos revivirlos en los fics Cx sin embargo fue un personaje muy querido, -capcom ojalá y sucumbas en el infierno- en el cleve... *inserte la frase colocada entre guiones nuevamente* personajes grandiosos que simplemente merecieron algo mejor que una muerte dolorosa siendo mutantes gracias a los virus. Yo siempre supe que no podían matar a Ada, pero deprimí por algunos días... sinceramente. Como la muerte de Steve aun no se sabe tengo la esperanza de que vuelva, y con Piers bueno, se me hace un nudito cada que juego su campaña. Espero que ya no maten más personajes TuT gracias por tu review :3 y espero que te guste el último drabble.

* * *

**Los mejores besos de mi vida.**

_VII Aeon._

Leon la miraba insistente pero sabía que ella no cedería por nada del mundo, era la mujer más terca que conocía en el mundo.

La mujer asiática también lo retaba con su fría mirada, pero cuando le cansó la tonta pelea de miradas se levantó del mullido sofá en el que se encontraba sentada decidida a encerrarse en la recámara hasta el día siguiente y sin cuidado de que el hombre rubio tuviera o no en dónde dormir.

—Ada… —insistió nuevamente Leon.

Ella no se inmutó y siguió caminando por el corredor de la lujosa casa.

El rubio se levantó para seguirle el paso y entonces ella apuró más el suyo, no quería hablarle por ahora, estaba muy molesta y quería dispararle a alguien en ese preciso momento. Leon logró alcanzarla cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras y la jaló del brazo.

—Suéltame —ordenó secamente la de ojos color aceituna.

—Esto es absurdo —él no se rendiría fácilmente.

— ¿Ah no? Pues bien, vete a seguir besuqueándote con esa prostituta de quinta —sin llegar a ser una mujer vulgar Ada sabía cómo ofender a la gente.

Leon negó con la cabeza — ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no pasó nada?

—Pues no recuerdo estar ciega —ella forcejeó para que él la soltara—. Suéltame o te arrepentirás —amenazó.

Pero él pasó desapercibido su tono y con el uso de su fuerza logró derribarla sobre la alfombra del pasillo que daba a las recámaras.

—Inténtalo —la retó.

Ada se revolvió debajo del cuerpo masculino pero él la tenía bien presa de las manos y había colocad sus piernas en una posición en la que ella no podría darle golpe alguno. El hombre sonrió y entonces al ver los rosados labios femeninos entreabiertos no pudo evitar besarlos, al principio ella se resistió e intentaba morderlo pero esas acciones sólo hicieron que el rubio fuera más pasional en aquella danza de labios.

Se separaron y Ada le dio una mirada furiosa —Infiel.

— ¿Crees que podría serle infiel a la mujer más perfecta del mundo?

Ada lanzó una risa burlona — ¿Y esa es?

Leon se levantó junto con ella y la cargó como si fuera un costalito y la llevó a la habitación a pesar de las amenazas de la espía. La dejó caer en la cama.

—Déjame sola —ordenó la mujer yendo a recostarse en la cama dispuesta a ignorarlo hasta el fin del mundo. Sintió entonces que él también se subió a la cama y, segundos después ya lo tenía encima suyo besándole el cuello, a pesar de su resistencia no pudo más y giró la cabeza para besarlo en los labios.

—Ada, no pasó absolutamente nada con Angela, te lo puedo asegurar.

La asiática frunció el ceño —La aborrezco, no quiero verla cerca de ti nunca más.

Leon sonrió —Lo que ordene mi reina.

Finalmente se volvieron a fundir en otro ardiente beso, definitivamente los besos de reconciliación son los mejores.

* * *

**Nota final de la autora: **Imaginen que Leon iba paseando, se encontró a Angela, se saludaron platicaron y casualmente Ada los vio y bueno... la furia de una mujer celosa es... incontrolable. Me encantan ellos dos, los amo, no sé qué haría sin ellos TuT

Bueno, finalmente y de nuevo GRACIAS.

Nos estamos leyendo en ¿Café o Té?, sí, sí ya estoy redactando el capítulo probablemente lo suba de esta semana a la siguiente y ustedes dirán ¿¡por qué tanto tiempo?! y mi respuesta es: exposiciones, prácticas, exámenes y tareas. Esta semana andaré ocupada, peeeeero no se angustien ya llevo como 4 páginas en word :D Los quiero muchísimo.

Feliz 14 *3*

_Fer._


End file.
